Businesses often use Contact Centers, such as those provided by, e.g., Cisco, Rockwell, and Nortel, for managing calls from customers, clients, or others. Large businesses may have multiple Contact Center systems in order to better handle large volumes of traffic, and each such system may correspond to a different line of business. Contact Centers typically use scripts to route calls through the systems to the appropriate agents, representatives, or other personnel. In response to prompts, callers input choices which represent nodes in the scripts, and the nodes send the callers to appropriate destinations which are defined in the nodes.
It is sometimes desirable to access and understand information from these scripts. However, the scripts are typically written in a language or format which is not readily readable, searchable, or analyzable. For example, Cisco uses a graphical representation image for its Intelligent Contact Management (ICM) scripts, and the code behind the image is not readily readable and Cisco provides no schema for translating it. Further, there may be thousands of scripts and dozens of different types of nodes, and even allowing for some commonality, translating the code behind each script or node would require many different translation tools. The only relatively accessible information is contained in a Cross-Reference table that lists objects used by the scripts (such as Call Types, Skills, and Other Scripts), but this table contains no information about how any particular node is used, only that it is used. Thus, there is no mechanism for accessing these codes in bulk format, and instead, a user has to open each script and search for any desired information. For example, if a user wanted to determine which of dozens of scripts across multiple Call Center systems invoke a particular destination, the user would have to separately login to each of the multiple systems and individually search all of the of scripts in that system, which could take many hours.